


Bodyguard - a bokuaka au

by akaaaji



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou - Freeform, Bodyguard, Bokuaka - Freeform, Kuroo Tetsurou - Freeform, M/M, Short Story, This is fluff, haikyuu!! - Freeform, kuroo is the president of bokuaka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:28:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25419211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaaaji/pseuds/akaaaji
Summary: Bokuto Koutarou, Japan's top idol was in love with someone, his bodyguard Akaashi Keiji.this is not angstboth of them are very richi dont know where im going with this so this is just a super short story
Kudos: 38





	Bodyguard - a bokuaka au

**Author's Note:**

> 8 years, thank you Furudate Sensei for giving us this amazing masterpiece. I'll always be grateful to Haikyuu!! which made me laugh and cry the most.

'JI YOU CAME' bokuto cheered as he ran towards the 6 foot man, dressed in a suit.

'bokuto-san, how many times have i told you to wear a mask and cover your face?' akaashi sighed as he pinched bokuto's nose, handing him a mask and a black cap.

'thanks ji, how could i ever live without you?' bokuto grinned as he put on his mask and cap, walking towards their car.

as they got in their car, akaashi reached over and put on bokuto's seatbelt for him. the intimate contact was enough to make bokuto blush, as their lips almost touched.

bokuto mumbled a 'thank you' before quickly taking out his phone, texting kuroo.

'KUROO, HELP ME'

'?'

'JI IS HOT'

'this has been the trillionth time you've told me, bokuto'

'I KNOWW BUT WE ALMOST KISSED'

'im late for training gotta go and for god's sake stop simping for him he deserves someone better'

'KUROO SHUTUPPP' 

'i said what had to be said'

to say that bokuto thought that akaashi was hot was a mere understatement.

their very first encounter was when bokuto was 23, andhad just debuted as an idol.

his manager, yukie, had introduced him to a new bodyguard, which was akaashi. the 22 year old had just graduated from university and found a job as a bodyguard of an idol, bokuto.

the moment bokuto laid his eyes on akaashi, it was as if time had stopped.

the deep,seductive voice and mysterious eyes entranced bokuto, rendering him speechless for a few seconds, before he came back to his senses.

the love that bokuto held in his heart for akaashi was immense, his heart skipped a beat whenever he saw akaashi.

he had always dreamed of being with his world, even if he had to give up being an idol. 

what more could he need if he had the world by his side?

over the years akaashi had put up with bokuto's constant whining and pouting, but akaashi didn't know that the only reason bokuto did as such was to gain akaashi's attention. 

they were inseparable.

now 28 and 27, bokuto was Japan's most popular idol and akaashi had been named 'the visual god' as his bodyguard. 

just then, akaashi cleared his throat.

'bokuto-san, we've reached your house.' 

'thanks for the ride ji.' bokuto stepped out of the car.

'wait. i just thought that i might let you know that i'm leaving the country tonight at 8pm.'

'what? for how long?' bokuto asked, worry evident in his voice.

'i'm migrating to australia, my father wants me to take over one of his company's branches there.' 

bokuto's heart dropped.

it was as if his whole world had come crashing down.

before he choked out a sob, bokuto turned away and said 'good luck there ji, i'll always support you. thanks for the past 5 years.' 

'thanks bokuto-san, it really means a lot to me. see you soon.' 

'i'll miss you.' bokuto whispered as akaashi drove off.

before bokuto could even make it past his front gate, tears began falling as he crouched in front of his door.

'why, why is the person that i love leaving me?'

clumsily unlocking the door, he rushed inside his house and flopped on to the bed.

bokuto had given his heart away to akaashi a long time ago, however he kept it hidden as he feared that their relationship would be ruined.

it could be said that akaashi was the only one who could make bokuto smile the most, but all good things must come to an end.

the light in his life suddenly became dim, and faded away into nothingness, leaving bokuto in the dreaded darkness.

bokuto was desperate, for a guy who seemed so positive most of the time, bokuto broke down.

the life that he had envisioned in the future consisted of akaashi, getting together a few years later, getting married and spending the rest of their lives together, allbecame out of his reach.

and the worst part was, bokuto never got the chance to confess his love.

in the midst, he looked at the time. 7:30pm.

his mind raced, bokuto knew what had to be done.

he grabbed his keys and stumbled out of the door, posting a message on twitter.

'hello fans, today i'm writing this message to you to inform you that i'm in love. yes, the person i love is my bodyguard, akaashi. you guys know him right? he's at the airport right now so please, anyone that could help locate him, tell me where he is.'

bokuto sped towards the airport, arriving there in no time. 

checking his comments, he saw that some of his fans had commented that he was at the boarding gate.

running as fast as he could, bokuto searched for akaashi.

suddenly, he spotted akaashi and sprinted towards him, rambling 'JI, PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME HERE, I LOVE YOU. I'VE BEEN IN LOVE WITH YOU SINCE WE FIRST MET AND I'VE NEVER LOVED ANYONE AS MUCH AS YOU. I'LL TREAT YOU WELL, SO MY WORLD, STAY WITH ME.'

akaashi turned, jaw dropped, kuroo beside him.

'WAHAHAHAHAHAHAA I CAN'T BELIEVE YOURDUMBASS FELL FOR THIS IT WAS A PRANK' kuroo guffawed.

'what?' confused, bokuto turned to akaashi, who looked backed at him guilty.

'it's april fool's day today and we wanted to prank you that i was leaving, but now i finally know how you feel about me.'

'wait, DO YOU LIKE ME??' bokuto grabbed akaashi, his grip crumpling akaashi's shirt.

'yes, i fell in love with you at first sight too.' akaashi turned red as he looked away from bokuto.

bokuto grabbed akaashi and lifted him high in the air, spinning him around and hugging him, repeatedly shouting 'MY WORLD IS WITH ME!'

bokuto put akaashi down and  engulfed him in a hug, wrapping his arms around akaashi's waist and kissing his forehead.

akaashi reprimanded bokuto for being a public nuisance but the corners of his mouth were lifted.

'you idiot, you're my star..' akaashi muttered as he buried his head in bokuto's chest.

after that, bokuto was chastised by yukie for creating a scene, but he didn't care. he was with the person he loved, and that mattered the most.

soon after, akaashi quit being bokuto's bodyguard and became a ceo of a company, with bokuto becoming the co-founder. they got married in the spring of 2021, inviting their high school friends (fukurodani, karasuno, nekoma, seijoh, shiratorizawa, and the rest of the teams).

5 years later

'JI, YOU'RE BACK!'

akaashi had just returned from a business trip and bokuto came running to him. 

'ah, you still make my heart flutter after all these years' bokuto thought as he hugged akaashi, looking at the wedding ring glinting in the sunshine.


End file.
